1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly, to power consumption control methods applied to communication systems, and related devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regarding a communication system operating at a high speed, for example, a gigabit Ethernet switch, if the circuit thereof operates more frequently, the power consumption of the communication system will increase correspondingly. In addition, if the number of ports increases, the power consumption of the communication system will also increase correspondingly. A communication system having greater power consumption requires a reliable power supply and further needs to satisfy a stricter cooling requirement. In order to increase the cooling efficiency to satisfy the cooling requirement, there should be more space in the communication system for air-cooling or a better cooling architecture installed therein, causing increased design or manufacturing costs.